As clothing styles change, one change that is noticeable is that for various styles of women's blouses, shirts, and/or dresses (hereinafter referred to as outer garments), the area between where a woman's breast are located is beginning to allow for more cleavage to be shown by women wearing such outer garments. Though women may like other aspects of such outer garments, some may feel uncomfortable and/or embarrassed to wear such clothing that exposes the area between where their breasts meet, commonly referred to as cleavage or cleavage area. Towards this end, women may prefer a more modest covering of their cleavage area. When such outer garments displaying an excess amount of cleavage area are worn, such women may usually wear another garment, such as a t-shirt between the outer garment and the wearer's bra. However, depending on the type of material the outer garment is made from, wear of the t-shirt may result in a bulky appearance since the woman is in essence wearing two outer garments. Furthermore, depending on the geographic location of the woman, temperatures may be too hot to allow for a comfortable wearing of two outer garments. Women would benefit from a garment that allows for covering exposed cleavage area while not resulting in a bulky appearance and/or being uncomfortable to wear in hot weather conditions.
Typically, because of breast cancer, women may also face the undesired choice of having to undergo a mastectomy, or double mastectomy. As discussed above, these women may also like certain blouses, shirts, and/or dresses, but are uncomfortable wearing such garments because of the appearance of the cleavage area after either a single mastectomy or double mastectomy. Women undergoing other surgical procedures may also desire to have cleavage area further covered due to scarring. Thus women having undergone surgical procedures would also benefit from a garment that allows for covering cleavage area that may not be as flattering after such medical procedures.